Almost Blind
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: Cody/??? pairing. Very interesting couple, but I like it. R&R for me, please.


Disclaimer: 

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own digimon

So please don't sue.

A/N - This story is kind of cool. I don't know, it has a weird couple in it. Um, R&R, you may enjoy.

ALMOST BLIND

By: Softball Chicks

I knew she smiled at her friend, a smile that could melt ice. A smile that I may never see again. Because I blew it.

*Flashback*

"Look, squirt, I'm not going to tell you again. If you don't stay out of it, I'm gonna take you out of it."

I froze in fear. I'd seen it on TV, in movies, but never experienced it in real life. But my protection for her exceeded my common sense. "Hit me with your best shot" I fired back. It was a stupid move, but I was in a stupid mood.

Her eyes widened, making my decision even more questionable. But the other guy wasn't touched by my protection. "I'm gonna kill you, Hida," he threatened, pulling a pocket knife from his pocket.

My body went rigid as he flipped the blade open. Mentally I was cursing. I was stupid! But my first thought was to protect her. Because she was my life, and to protect that part of my life was worth more than the rest.

But she had other plans. Gripping my hand tightly, she pulled me away from the knife. "Stop, Cody, don't do something stupid."

Suddenly the blade was turned on her. Instinct embraced my mind and suffocated the common sense. I shoved her away, unknowingly into a locker door. The blade penetrated the skin above my ear, right into my temple. Then all I saw was black.

I awoke to the muffled sounds of my mother talking to the doctor. "What happened?" I muttered.

The talking stopped instantly. "Cody? You're awake, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I guess. What time is it? I can't see a thing."

My mom choked a sob. The doctor spoke first. "Cody, you may permanently be blind."

"What? This has to be a joke. You're joking, right? Right?" I was practically begging him to be wrong.

That's when I heard her voice. "Cody, I'm sorry."

My heart hurt to hear her talk like that. "It's not your fault," I whispered.

"Yes, it is. If Todd didn't want to go out with me, if you didn't feel that you had to protect me, none of this would have happened." She was crying; I could feel it.

"Stop it," I chastised. "I'm not dead!" I reached up and wiped away her tears.

"Cody," she murmured.

"I love you," I blurted, the words falling from my lips without the slightest hesitation.

I heard my mother and the doctor leave the room, so she was the only one who remained. My heart pounded as I wondered what her reaction to my sudden outburst would be.

I didn't have to wait long. "Cody, I... I love you, too." My smile said it all, I imagine. She bent down to me, and I felt her lips touch mine. Letting my body relax, I pressed closer to her until she broke the kiss.

I heard my doctor clear his throat at the doorway. "There is a procedure we can try. It's still in the experimental stages, though."

"Let's do it."

So, the next day, I was wheeled into surgery. And an hour after I went in, I came out, and I could see again. Immediately I went to her, memorizing every detail of her face and body. I twirled her around and kissed her, this time able to enjoy the look of sheer pleasure on her face. "Todd was arrested," she told me.

"Good for him," I muttered sarcastically, not wanting to bring him into the conversation. She understood and began to talk about different things.

Now, nearly twenty years after that, I watch my twelve-year-old son go off on his first date. He really likes her, and his eyes gleam with pleasure. His five-year-younger sister watches with amusement as he scrambles to get ready. "Good luck, Gavin," she remarks.

"He doesn't need luck; he's got my genes," I brag.

My charming wife, my childhood sweetheart, laughs. "If he's got your genes, he needs all the luck he can get."

Gavin comes in, looking as dressed up as I've ever seen. I let out a low whistle. "Is this the same little boy who used to get scratched playing tag football?'

He smiles proudly, as Rachel giggles. "Have fun," she orders.

"Okay, little sister. Just remember, this will be you in a few years."

"No way! Boys are icky!"

"Not forever," her mother replies. I slide my arm around her.

I suppose it was the short haircut, but today Gavin noticed something

he'd never seen. "Dad, where'd you get that scar?"

So I explain. I tell him someone wanted to hurt his mother, and I protected her. I tell him about the hospital and my confession. He listens intently before replying, "No offense, but I hope my first love isn't like that."

I can't help but smile. "Me too, Gavin. Me too."

Then he leaves on his date, young romance making his step a little lighter.

After Rachel is asleep, my wife wraps her arms around me, her head comfortably on my shoulder. "I'm glad you finally told him."

"He's ready now."

She kisses me softly and turns on the TV. "So you think you can tune me out, Mrs. Hida?" I tease.

She nods and buries herself deeper into my shoulder.

When Gavin arrives home, he is full of joy. His date, named Sora, was a thrilling person. They had a lot of fun. After whisking him off to bed, my wife and I go to sleep, too. What I find interesting is that Gavin's date has the same name as his mother, a woman who never stops loving.

A/N - Did you think of the couple? I like weird couples. Anyway, R&R and tell me what you think.


End file.
